What Happened To Us?
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: They haven't seen each other in years. Brittany's in a relationship with a man she's grown to hate, while Santana has a job that involves taking her clothes off for money. What happens when these two accidentally bump into each other again? Will old feelings that never really left, be kicked up in the process? - Brittana.
1. I've Missed You

_A/N: Not sure if I liked the way this turned out... I really should be updating my other stories, but I choose to write a completely different one instead. Damn my short attention span._

_Enjoy._

"Sam, do we seriously have to do this?" Brittany whined, being reluctantly tugged into La Belle Dame by her boyfriend.

"Come on babe, we won't stay that long."

The blonde knew that was a lie.

The only reason she accompanied him was because she didn't want him to be surrounded by hot girls while she was stuck at home. She knew that Sam wasn't the most faithful person, especially after he got a few drinks in him.

Brittany continued to grumble to herself as he pulled her towards the bar and ordered them both a drink.

"Maybe you can get a lap dance or something," He grinned at her before downing his beer in one long gulp.

She rolled her eyes at him before pulling her arm away and stalking off into the middle of the noisy crowd. Brittany knew that he would be perfectly content at the bar, flirting with any bimbo that walked by. And she honestly didn't even care anymore. It's been six years and to say that she was tired of his shit, would be an understatement.

She quickly drank her beer, wanting to feel at least a little tipsy if she was being semi-forced to stay here all night.

"Hey sweetheart, looking for some fun?"

The blonde looked up, hearing a soft, raspy and strangely familiar female voice.

Just as she was about to tell off whoever was talking to her, she was staring into the dark eyes of a beautiful Latina who was a few inches taller than her, due to her 5 inch black stilettos.

Brittany was looking into the face of a girl that she spent each night thinking about. It was a face she couldn't forget and that she recognized immediately.

"Santana?" Her eyes went wide and her mouth went dry.

Why was she here? Did she work here? She must've.

Brittany didn't quite know how to respond. She couldn't deny her attraction to the other girl. Did Santana even recognize her? They hadn't seen each other since the eleventh grade. Almost six years ago.

The brunette let out a soft laugh before taking Brittany's empty bottle and leaving it on a table before slipping her warm hand into the other girl's.

"Come with me Brittany," She said lowly, not leaving much room for Brittany to argue.

She nodded dumbly, letting herself be pulled along once again. But this time, she didn't mind.

Santana apparently did realize who she was talking to.

The Latina led her into one of the private backrooms, gently pushing Brittany down onto the fake black leather couch.

"You miss me?" She asked. The sound of her voice simply made the blonde melt, even after all these years.

"Yeah," She answered quietly, her breath hitching in her throat as the other girl brushed her tan fingers along the pale skin of her jawline. She was becoming hyper-aware of the fact that the only pieces of clothing Santana was wearing, was a black studded bra and a matching pair of lacey boy shorts.

The Latina slowly moved behind the couch, lightly resting her hands on Brittany's shoulders which caused tingles to shoot up her spine.

"I missed you too," She paused, slowly beginning to massage her old friend's shoulders. "I saw you fight with Fish Lips by the bar," Santana added in a whisper, noting the goosebumps rise on the other girl's skin.

Brittany hummed in the back of her throat, not being able to form a coherent sentence. She was too overwhelmed by Santana's touch.

It felt _so_ good. Sam had never given her a massage before and even if he had, she knew that it wouldn't feel as amazing as this did. His hand's were too big and rough. Santana's were smaller and softer.

"You're so tense..." Santana added, keeping get voice low when she realized Brittany wouldn't really give her a response.

The blonde gave her another hum, letting her eyes fall shut.

The alcohol was coursing through Brittany's body and her mind was slightly fuzzy, so she didn't protest when Santana started moving further down her back. The other girl had always teased her about being a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

"Can't believe that you're still with him."

Brittany's heart hurt when she heard those words being quietly muttered from Santana's lips. She was stupid back then. She should've taken her first love back when she gave her the chance.

She still didn't respond though. She didn't know what to tell her.

Brittany whimpered quietly as she felt the other girl's hands leave her shoulders after a minute. Santana responded with a light laugh. "You need to relax," The brunette cooed into her ear before picking up a shot glass and filling it with an amber colored liquid that the blonde assumed was whiskey.

"Drink this," She softly commanded, raising the glass to Brittany's lips.

Brittany obeyed, tilting her head back and allowing the burning liquid to slide down her throat. She let out a cough and Santana lightly patted her back. "Better, B?" She asked in that same soft voice. It was a voice Brittany loved so much.

She nodded and Santana grinned before knocking back a shot of her own.

Then, the brunette moved back behind the couch, bending over so her lips were right next to Brittany's ear. "Tell me Britt, can Sam make you feel this way? Can he make your entire body heat up with just one touch?" She whispered, warm breath hitting the side of the blonde's neck and making the fine hair on her nape stand up.

"I..." Brittany didn't know how to respond.

_No! _She wanted to scream. _It's only you Santana. It's always been you. No one could make me feel like this besides you._

When Brittany didn't give her an answer, Santana reached over, covering the spot over the blonde's heart with her hand. It was a spot that was coincidentally over her breast as well. "Can he make your heart feel like it's beating out of your chest?"

Santana already knew the answer.

"No..." The blonde quietly whispered with a shiver, finally giving in. She leaned farther back into the couch until she felt Santana's soft hair brush against her cheek.

"I know," Santana answered, keeping her voice quiet and brushing her full lips along the side of Brittany's neck.

Brittany was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

Just then, Brittany's blonde, drunk boyfriend came stumbling into the room. "Britt'ny, whatcha doin' back here?" He slurred, hanging onto the doorframe as if the room was spinning crazily. Well, it probably seemed that way to him.

"Get lost Sam," Brittany hissed, pressing herself back into the couch and shrinking away from him.

Sam just laughed it off before raising his eyes to Santana's. She had been trying to stay out of this, but as soon as she made eye contact with him, she knew she was right in the middle of it.

"Knew ya'd be gettin' a dance." The grin that he gave Brittany gave Santana a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Look buddy, she told you to get lost. So do it, before I have to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your white ass," Santana stepped forward, separating the two blondes from each other. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead.

He stumbled forward a few more steps, the same grin on his face. It seemed as if he chose to ignore her comment. "There room fer one more?"

That the last straw for Santana. She stepped forward, grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt. "You don't even remember who I am, do you?" Her words shot fire at him, but once again he didn't seem to notice.

Brittany had never seen Santana this mad before, and it was slightly scary. She leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table, taking several heathly gulps and getting used to the burn of it.

The blonde boy blinked a few times, before a grin spread across his face in realization. "Hey, Sanny! How the hell are ya?"

Brittany swore that she could hear a growl come from the brunette before she shoved Sam away from her and stuck her head out of the door. "Puck, Finn!" She yelled loudly. In under twenty seconds, a two guys dressed in black came into the room. One was at least six feet tall and the other was sporting a Mohawk. Brittany assumed that they were bouncers.

Santana nods towards Sam. "He's drink and disorderly. Please show him the door."

They both nodded, keeping quiet before they each took one of the blonde boy's arm and dragged him out of the room. Santana ignored the string of curse words that came from Sam as she turned back to Brittany.

"You okay?" She asked softly, bending down in front of the blonde.

No, Brittany wasn't okay but she couldn't find the words to say it out loud. She was more than just tipsy now and she brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry. They weren't heart-wrenching sobs, just silent tears. Sometimes silent tears are worse though.

The young blonde was upset with her boyfriend and the alcohol in her system made her that much more emotional. She was also upset that she ever let Santana go in the first place. Brittany knew that the Latina would always treat her with respect.

"Hey, don't do that..." In an instant, Santana was by her side. She was truly never any good with comforting people, but for some reason, seeing Brittany in tears broke her heart. She still had a huge soft spot for the blonde.

The stripper gathered the other girl into her arms. Brittany didn't protest. She simply buried her face into Santana's bare shoulder and let her tears fall.

"Shh," Santana murmured, smoothing one of her hands over Brittany's hair. The blonde found her familiar touch comforting. She didn't care that the slightly smaller girl was apparently a stripper now. All she knew was that Santana was warm and smelled like vanilla. A smell that she had been missing desperately.

After a few minutes, Brittany's tears stopped falling but she stayed snuggled into the brunette's side. Both her face and Santana's shoulder were damp with her tears.

The Latina was absentmindedly playing with Brittany's hair which made her want to stay pressed against her forever.

"Thank you," Brittany muttered after a while. She could feel Santana nod against her.

Another few minutes of comfortable silence pass between the two.

Santana was the first to speak, her voice coming out even softer than before. "Was he your ride out of here?"

The blonde nodded, lifting her head from Santana's shoulder. Her head was still spinning and she couldn't think clearly.

"Okay, come on sweetie," Santana got to her feet, gently pulling Brittany up with her.

She held out her pinkie to the blonde.

That one gesture brought back years of memories that neither of them really wanted to remember right now.

Brittany gave her a watery smile which Santana returned, before hooking their pinkies together.

The brunette tugged her out of the room and back onto the main floor. The loud, booming music made Brittany's head pound and she stayed closer to Santana than was really necessary.

The stripper led her to the bar. "Hey boss!" She called to a brunette who was busy blending a frozen margherita.

The girl looked up from the blender and smiled. "What's up San?"

Santana smiled back as she quickly explained the situation with the blonde who was busy trying to bury herself into the Latina's side.

"So can I go home early Rach?" She asked after she finished the story.

Rachel nodded. "Of course. Get Puck to drive you guys though, don't want my best girl to end up dead, alright?"

Santana gave her a wide grin and nodded. "You got it boss."

She turned back to Brittany. "Me and my friend Puck are gonna drive you back to your place, alright?" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind the other girl's ear.

Once again, Brittany nodded in response, resting most of her weight on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Santana took the lead again, walking them both over to the mohawked guy. Brittany tuned out the conversation they had and next thing she knew, she was being pulled outside and into the backseat of a car with Santana beside her.

She barely noticed that Santana had put on a pair of jeans and was wearing a zipped up leather jacket.

"Where do you live, B?" Santana was rubbing circles onto the blonde girls back.

Brittany muttered something incoherently into the brunette's shoulder before closing her eyes.

"Brittany...?" Santana nudged her shoulder gently but Brittany just snuggled further into her.

"Well?" Puck asked from the driver's seat.

Santana let out a heavy sigh. "Just drive us back to my place."

He smirked at her in the rear view mirror. "Taking your work home with you San?"

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Shut up and drive, Puckerman."

Puck just laughed as he put the car into drive and pulled out of the lot.

Santana protectively wrapped the blonde into her arms and let her sleep on her shoulder.

The brunette didn't live far from the strip club, so they arrived at her apartment building in just about fifteen minutes.

"Britt, you've gotta wake up now," Santana whispered quietly into her ear.

"Mmm..." Brittany mumbled, still asleep.

"Want me to carry her up for you?" Puck offered, turning in his seat.

She smiled gratefully at him and nodded.

Within another ten minutes, Brittany was tucked into Santana's bed. She was apparently too drunk to wake up and realize that she was being moved around.

Santana had no idea what had possessed her to take this helpless blonde back to her apartment. Maybe because she felt bad that she had such an asshole boyfriend? Maybe because she still loved her? Probably.

She knew that she was opening a can of worms by having her in her apartment. But, hadn't she already pried open the can and dumped the worms all over the floor? She shouldn't have even walked up to the blonde in the first place. But she did and this is what became of it.

Santana was to tired to think about it that much in depth though. Alll she knew was that a blonde girl named Brittany was fast asleep in her bed.

The exhausted Latina flopped down on her couch and within minutes was fast asleep.

_**...**_

Santana was the first to wake up the next morning.

She groggily pulled herself up into a sitting position around 10 and wondered why she had fallen asleep on the couch.

That was when everything from the night before came crashing into her brain all at once. "Shit," She muttered, running her hand through her unruly hair.

Santana had a slight hangover but it wasn't anything a few ibuprofen couldn't fix. She sent up a quick thank you to heaven that her headache was only minor. The Latina stood up and sorted through a pile of clean laundry in a basket by the couch.

She pulled out a pair of baggy sweatpants and a black beater and quickly changed in the middle of her living room.

Santana had those awkward day-after-sex mornings before, but never in her own apartment. She knew that she hadn't had sex with Brittany, but it was the same concept.

Plus, they had a past together.

She slowly pushed the door to her bedroom open, peeking her head into the room. Brittany was still fast asleep and it warned her heart a bit. Santana's heart fluttered and she swallowed hard. In the dim lighting of the club last night, she hadn't really seen the other girl's face. She remembered how beautiful Brittany was, but she hadn't seen her in person in a pretty long time.

Just then, her blue eyes fluttered open. Eyes that always showed her true emotions. It was one of the things Santana loved most about her.

It was obvious that the blonde was confused as to where she was as she sat up on the bed. Her eyes met Santana's almost instantly.

"Where am I?" She asked, not really knowing what to think.

"You're at my apartment. You passed out before you had a chance to tell me your address last night and if you went home with your boyfr- Sam, you probably would've ended up dead," Santana crossed her arms and stayed by the door. She was hoping Brittany had forgotton the short conversation they had the night before.

Brittany's eyes filled with tears as she got out of bed and flung herself into Santana's arms.

The Latina's eyes widened with surprise but she slowly closed her arms around the blonde's waist, returning the hug.

Neither of them were drunk now and the hug burned with old memories.

"Um, what's this for?" Santana asked after a few minutes, still in Brittany's arms.

The blonde was hanging onto her as if she was her life support.

"You saved my ass last night Santana," She mumbled. "I can't remember the last time anyone did something this nice for me."

Santana gently rubbed circles on her back. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was a stripper at a sleazy club on the bad side of town. She hadn't seen the girl that broke her heart in years. Why was she letting her back in so easily?

"Don't mention it Brittany."

But protecting the blonde girl had always been her job and she had missed doing it.

She couldn't let the girl in just yet. They both had a lot of healing to do. Plus, Brittany was technically still dating Sam.

But, they would start out as friends or something.

Maybe they could work something out.

But Brittany had technically cheated on Sam... Right? She basically admitted that she wanted to be with Santana again.

"Do you live with him?" Santana quietly asked, already knowing what her answer would be before the blonde hesitantly nodded.

The Latina cleared her throat quietly. "Do you want me to take you there?"

The pause before Brittany's answer was longer this time. She dropped her gaze to the floor and slightly shook her head.

Santana took in a deep breath, thinking about what she was about to say for a full minute before opening her mouth.

"Looks like I got a new roommate then."

This was about to get really complicated.

_A/N: Okay, not my best. Should I continue or just drop it?_

_**Tumblr: fate-has-laid-a-hand . tumblr . com {without the spaces, obviously}  
Follow that chiz c:**_


	2. You Wanted Me?

_A/N: Damn, you guys seem to like this so far, so I'll continue! Thanks for all the nice feedback and I'm sorry this is a week late! I'm also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Next one will be longer, promise._

_No beta, so all mistakes are mine. _

_**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters or Glee and unless I win the lottery, I never will. Just the storyline is mine.**_

_Enjoy._

After a lot of arguing and persuading, Brittany finally agreed to take Santana's bed for however long she would be staying at the apartment

The Latina had convinced her that she normally came home really late because of her job and would only wake the blonde up if she had to sneak past her to get to the bedroom.

Brittany knew it was a good argument, since the house was pretty close to the door and Santana was anything but graceful when she came stumbling through the door at 3a.m.

The blonde had been staying with her for five days and they had already fallen into a comfortable routine. They didn't see each other for breakfast or dinner but managed to catch a late lunch together before Santana went to work.

There were a million and one reasons as to why it should be extremely awkward for the pair to be living together. But neither had mentioned their past yet, and it didn't seem like the subject was going to be brought up any time soon.

But today was Sunday and Sundays were Santana's days off.

Santana woke up on the couch to the strong smell of bacon and pancakes. She was still slightly hung over from the night before but she couldn't resist the amazing smell of food.

She wandered into the kitchen, smiling fondly as she watched Brittany flip a chocolate chip pancake onto a dish.

Santana couldn't help but smile to herself. Brittany had remembered her constant craving for chocolate chip pancakes, even after all of these years.

The blonde hadn't noticed her standing by the door and she was humming an oddly familiar song.

Santana didn't know whether she wanted to laugh, scream or cry when she finally recognized the song.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly thought over what she was about to do before stepping farther into the kitchen.

"And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before..." She quietly sang out along with the tune.

Brittany froze on the spot, immediately ceasing the humming. It was obvious that Santana had startled her.

Neither spoke for a moment.

Had Santana pushed it a bit too far? Holding pinkies and now singing along with their old song? Everything about their situation was bringing back painful memories.

It took a few minutes but Brittany finally turned to face the shorter girl. "Sorry... I just, um, had that song stuck in my head..." She awkwardly tried to apologize, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I honestly didn't think you even remembered that song..." She softly mumbled as an afterthought.

The Latina gave her a tight smile and a small shrug. "How could I forget? It was our song." As the words left her lips, heartache filled her chest.

Brittany's eyes widened a bit more, seemingly genuinely surprised that Santana admitted, or even remembered it. The sight was rather comical and Santana might've poked fun at her for it, had they been discussing any other topic.

_What am I doing?_ She thought to herself, feeling sadness wash over her as she briefly thought back to their high school years. _Pull yourself together, Lopez. _She inwardly commanded.

Santana cleared her throat before Brittany could even respond. "So, what's all this?" She gestured to the piles of food that was stacked on plates.

"Food," The blonde answered instantly, reaching over to turn the stove off as a blush spread across her cheeks from her very obvious response.

Santana suppressed a giggle. "I hadn't noticed," She smiled as she rummaged through the cabinets for glasses.

Brittany bit her lip and tried again, happy that the previous tension in the room seemed to be melting away. "Well, you're letting me stay with you and I thought that breakfast on your only day off was the least I could do to repay you."

The brunette looked up and met blue eyes that were cast downward. "Britt, don't feel like you owe me anything, okay? We're friends, you're always welcome here." She couldn't see the other girl's face as she spoke since she had turned back towards the stove and was resting her hands against the counter, but she did notice the sob that racked the blonde's body a few short moments later.

Santana's eyes widened with concern and surprise as she walked up behind her friend. "Brittany? What's wrong?" She softly asked, reaching out to rest a hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany shrank away from her touch though, making a soft whimpering sound in the back of her throat.

That made Santana's even more worried. "B. Look at me." The tone of her voice was firm yet gentle. She remembered how she used the same tone back in high school, when Brittany was reluctant to tell her what was bothering her.

Brittany slowed turned to face her, tears spilling over her cloudy blue eyes as she refused to look directly into Santana's eyes.

"Wanna tell me why you're crying?" Santana added in the same quiet voice when it became clear that the blonde wouldn't be saying anything.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whispered somewhat hoarsely, silent tears continuing to roll down her flushed cheeks.

This just confused Santana further. "Honey, why are you apologizing?"

She didn't bother to wipe the tears that were making her face damp. Brittany just let them fall to her chest and be absorbed by her baggy t-shirt. "For not choosing you. For breaking both of our hearts."

Santana let out a heavy sigh as she began to feel stinging tears form in the corners of her own eyes. "Come here," She quietly muttered, reaching out to pull Brittany into a hug.

"No..." She sniffled, gently pushing Santana away and shaking her head. "Whenever you're nice to me, I feel ten times worse." Brittany roughed rubbed at her eyes with the palms of hands, causing them to get puffier and redder than they previously were.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. Look. At. Me." Brittany was still reluctant so Santana gently cupper her cheeks in her hands and tilted her face until blue eyes met brown. "We were sixteen, okay? We were kids who didn't know what we wanted."

Brittany let her eyes fall shut; subtly leaning into the other girl's touch as Santana lightly wiped her tears away with the pads of her thumbs as they fell. "I knew what I wanted though," She whispered, opening her eyes back up after a minute. "It was you, Santana. I wanted you then and that hasn't changed."

A lump formed in Santana's throat as she took her hands away from the blonde's face at the confession. "Um... What about Sam?" The Latina honestly hadn't known Brittany ever had feelings for her. Sure, she knew that the blonde found her attractive, but who didn't?

"I'm not in love with him," Brittany spoke quietly, slightly shaking her head. She reached up to rub her forehead, as if she was getting a headache due to all this confusion. "I love him, but I was never _in_ love with him." Tears still leaked from the corners of Brittany's eyes but she was beginning to calm down. She looked surreal, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was admitting.

However, a new spark was ignited within Santana. "You always wanted me but you chose him? You've been with him for _six years,_ Brittany. If you weren't in love with him, why'd you stay all that time? It's not even as if he was a good guy." The brunette fumed. She was angry and hurt and normally she never snapped at Brittany but this was just too much to process.

She wasn't exactly sure if she'd be more upset of Brittany was actually in love with him. It might've made it easier. Brittany and Sam could've made up and Santana could've continued on with her life. They could've simply forgotten they ever saw each other again, and the Latina could've buried her feelings deeper inside.

But, Brittany had told her that she wanted her. It wasn't exactly an "I love you," but it gave her hope.

Brittany hung her head in quiet shame. "I went after you that day. But when I went to your house, Quinn's car was parked out front. And when I looked through the big window in the front of your house, I saw the two of you asleep and holding each other on the couch. I thought you were…with her."

It took a minute for Santana to get over her initial shock over finding out Brittany had actually went after her. It took her another moment to recall the memory, but when she did, she just shook her head. "Brittany, I just had my heart broken. You and Q were my best friends. Since you were the one who broke my heart, obviously I went to her. Besides, you know she was with Berry."

The blonde sniffled and nodded. "By the time I realized that, you had dropped out of school." She briefly glanced up at Santana. "Santana, you talked about dropping out of school to become a stripper since we were thirteen, but I never thought you'd actually do it."

Santana can't help but let out a short laugh at that. "I'm a girl of my word." She answered simply.

She offered a small smile in return before scuffing the toe of her sneaker against the linoleum floor. "I asked Quinn where you went, and she told me that you made her swear to not tell me." Santana could tell that Brittany was still upset over the fact that she made Quinn promise to not say anything, but she shook her head anyway.

"C'mon, Britt. I was pissed and hurt. And I had every right to be." True, Santana had been very upset when all of this happened. That was one thing she could clearly remember. But seeing the blonde in front of her now, regretful and in tears broke her heart all over again.

"I thought you hated me," Brittany said so quietly that Santana could barely hear her.

Santana shook her head slowly and bit down on her bottom lip. Her friend kept coming up with new ways to surprise her. This time when she leaned in for a hug, she wouldn't let Brittany squirm away from her. She trapped her securely in her arms and pulled the taller girl to her chest. "I could never ever hate you, Britt." She said firmly.

The blonde gave in to the hug and slumped against the other girl. "Promise?" She muttered against her neck.

"Of course," Santana mumbled back, gently running her fingers through blonde locks. "We both have a lot of things to sort out, but you're always going to be my best friend, okay?"

Those words were familiar to both of them. Except this time, Brittany wasn't the one speaking them.

Brittany nodded against her shoulder, keeping her arms securely around Santana's waist. "You'll always be mine too."

They held onto each other through a few minutes of comfortable silence before Brittany's phone could be heard vibrating in her pocket. Clearing her throat, Santana slowly pulled away so the blonde could answer her phone.

Once Brittany checked the called i.d., she felt like crying again. "Hello?" She answered quietly, chewing away at her bottom lip.

Santana could tell that Sam was on the other end of the phone and the thought made her blood boil. She kept quiet though, only wanting to get involved if her name was somehow mentioned.

Sam was yelling though and the brunette could clearly hear his loud voice from where she stood. Brittany just stood there and listened to him yell at her, eyes glistening over with tears all over again.

That was all it took for Santana to reach out and snatch the phone away from Brittany. "Look Fish Lips, I don't know what your problem is, but haven't you fucked up enough? You better stop treating my girl Brittany like shit, got it? She'll talk to you when _she_ wants to and you should just fuck off 'til then." With that, she tapped the 'end' button, hanging up on him just before he started yelling again.

Santana then took the back off of the phone and yanked out the battery, preventing Sam from calling back again. Brittany gave her a thankful smile and she let out a heavy sigh before smiling in return.

"Lets go out for breakfast, okay? I'm sure this food was great at one point, but..." Santana trailed off as she reached out to poke a lump of cold eggs, grimacing as it jiggled.

Brittany just giggled softly and nodded. She remembered how Santana hated the taste of reheated food almost as much as the taste of cold food that was supposed to be warm. "I'm buying though," She said, dumping a plate of pancakes into the trash and setting the plate in the sink.

The Latina just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just come on," She said, hooking her arm through her friends. The pair left the apartment together a few moments later.

They both figured that they had discussed feelings enough for the day. By the look of things, Brittany would be staying with her for a while, so they had plenty of time to pick up the conversation.

Santana figured that there would be more tears involved and that the blonde had already cried enough for both of them.

Somehow, they hadn't completely screwed up their delicate friendship yet, but they were walking on thin ice, just like they had always been.

Both of them were glad that they had each other again, but it wasn't going to be easy to make a friendship work, never mind a relationship.

_A/N: Thoughts?_

_Tumblr: fate-has-laid-a-hand . tumblr . com_


End file.
